


What if ?

by Hibari1_san



Series: SportsFest 2020 : Bonus Round 2 [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Kozume Kenma, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: Prompt:"Friends, I watched us as we changed/The feelings in my head space rearranged./I want you more than I've wanted anyone//Isn't that dangerous ?"-Foolsby Lauren Aquilina
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: SportsFest 2020 : Bonus Round 2 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828672
Kudos: 26
Collections: SportsFest 2020





	What if ?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joshllyman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/gifts).



The first time, the older boy had looked way more nervous, fidgeting all the time and stuttering as badly as he had when they had met. He had eventually deflected the conversation to volleyball, making him promise to follow him and achieve the perfect team together. It had worked for Kenma. He wasn’t sure they had been ready to acknowledge their growing feelings for each other at that time, as young as they had been. So, he had let go of the matter, pretending not to notice his friend’s obvious display of feelings.  
  
Since then though, their relationship had shifted slowly. It would have been completely impossible for him not to realise the way Kuro treated him. And he basked in it. With so much love and care that never failed to fill his heart up to the tilt, and he always worried that one day they would spill and he would confess, right then and there. A legitimate fear, considering their history. After all it wasn’t like Kenma was afraid the object of his affection didn’t reciprocate. However it was like there was an unspoken agreement between them not to overtly address their feelings. They were indecisive. Well, Kuro still seemed indecisive about the whole thing, and Kenma didn’t want to push him. So he had waited, patiently, in this domestic display that was only theirs and never failed to make others raise an eyebrow. He wondered if that any indication of the way Kuro’s decision would sway.  
  
A boy could hope.  
  
He had waited. For three years. And at first, he had even wondered if Kuro was going to ask him to the back of the gym. It wasn’t until the last minute that he got his answer. Ready to leave after the moving ceremony, he had made his way to the gates to leave his friend with his fellow classmates when he had grabbed his arm.  
  
“Kenma.”  
  
He had looked at him quizzically.  
  
“Won’t you meet me behind the gym ?”  
  
Heart pounding, he had nodded.  
  
“You go first, I’ll be right behind.”  
  
He had walked impatiently the long route to the designated point and turned to the black-haired soon-to-be university student that was coming running.  
  
The atmosphere was tensed as all the words left unsaid hung in the air between them. Kenma had no idea how long they had been looking at each other but his legs, even with all the volleyball training, were starting to weaken. He swallowed, slowly losing hope. Maybe this would be another failure ? Maybe this time again, Kuro was gonna chicken out ?  
  
No, he was not gonna let him. Kenma knew he was never going to be able to survive another years of this.  
  
“You know..”  
  
The high school graduate looked at him with wide eyes, like him speaking up first had never been an option that had crossed his mind.  
  
“You know that you’re my most important person. Right ? And there’s nothing that you could say that would change that ?”  
  
His lips quivered, eyes hopeful.  
  
“Really ?”  
  
“You’ve already talked me into continuing volleyball one more year. So yeah, I’m sure.”  
  
Kuro gave a little chuckle, shoulders finally relaxing. He extended his first.  
  
“Kenma ?”  
  
“Yes ?”  
  
“I was wondering…”  
  
He opened his hand, palm up. A single button was nestled in the middle.  
  
“.. if you’d accept this.”  
  
Kenma smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
